great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucoa
Quetzalcoatl (Japanese:ケツァルコアトル Ketsarukoatoru), often referred to as Lucoa (ルコア Rukoa), She is a supporting character of Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid with the main protagonist role in Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid: Lucoa is my xx. Why She Rocks # Lucoa's human design is painfully beautiful and pleasing to the eye. # She is the wisest, most intelligent, rational and serious of all the dragons. #* After all, she is for all intents and purposes a goddess who was responsible for helping develop civilization into what it is today. # She is so cheerful and joyous enough to the point that she rarely frowns or shows any negative emotions. # She is refreshingly laid-back and carefree who is rarely seen without a smile; a result of her neverending optimism. # She is an eternally wise, kind and nurturing individual who often has advice for her younger kin, thanks to her history as a former goddess. # She is a great source of comedic relief, most notably with her self-proclaimed master and only human friend, Shouta Magatsuchi. # She is shown to be exceptionally open and trustworthy with others. An example being with Tohru's dragon master, Kobayashi, in which they'll often talk to each other while Tohru is away while Kobayashi trusts Quetzalcoatl enough to tell her how she truly feels about Tohru. # She appears to have a flirtatious nature, shown when she is disappointed when Shouta refuses to lotion her body at the beach, regularly takes baths with him and thrusts her colossal breasts in his face, though, much to the boy's discomfort. Bad Qualities # The reason for her demotion from goddess to dragon. While handwaved in the anime as her drinking cursed alcohol, the manga reveals it was... an incestual relationship with her sister... Yikes. # Her relationship with young Shouta, though comedic and playfully, is a bit... questionable, ''especially if taken out of its whimsical fantasy context. '' # She seems to lack some sense of dignity severely, not above using her body as a means of getting what she wants. #* This is shown when she attempts to use her alluring figure as an offering to the young boy Shouta into allowing her to stay in his home. Trivia *Lucoa tends to be the main fan-service character, possessing huge breasts, a sleeveless tunic, and short shorts, thus giving her a meme status. *She is the fourth dragon to appear in the series, appearing right after Fafnir. *Despite being an ex-goddess stripped of her godhood, Lucoa is based on the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl. **Lucoa (Her nickname) is derived from the name "Quetza'lcoa'tl" as well. *She is one of the characters throughout the series who don't open their eyes often, but she is the only character often has shut eyes, it is just to hide her human or dragon eye. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deities Category:Anime Characters Category:Animals Category:Sidekicks Category:TV Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Pessimists Category:2010s Characters Category:Characters with Air Powers Category:Characters with Wood Powers Category:Characters with Metal Powers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Japanese Charcters Category:Internet Memes Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Characters Category:Immortal Category:Mature Category:Characters with Psychic Powers Category:Sexy